Expose and Taint
by Eydisie
Summary: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga & Reader After Kuroko had been hit with a ball, you were left alone with the two aces of Touou and Seirin. And apparently, you going to the bathroom could lead to a lot of things.


**Hi. This was hella hard to write. I nearly lost my prompt and this is my first time writing a threesome ;_; Sorreh. I think I'll edit this once I have more experience :D**

**But anyway, I hope this meets your expectation Savage Kill :D And to the other readers that will read this. **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Aomine Daiki or Kagami Taiga. Or you. lol.**

* * *

There was a strangely intense atmosphere around the two aces of Seirin and Touou. How you got in the middle of this was because of how completely oblivious you were when Kuroko had said, 'meeting an old friend'. You didn't even ask, just made an assumption that it was the D-cup manager from Touou. You tagged along simply because he said that he was going to treat you to some shakes. Kagami joined in, because, well, this duo could be seen everywhere together.

A loud 'tsk' came from Aomine, while Kagami tapped his foot impatiently. The amber-haired boy murderously glared at Kuroko. You on the individually, acted as if you weren't affected by it. You forcefully remained calm by eating your fries and taking small sips of your shake. But if you were to be honest, the intimidating presence of the giant men would've made you piss your pants. You glanced at the two. Aomine met your eyes, which caused you to divert your attention immediately to your fries. Kuroko had taken his last sip and stood up. "Let's go to the basketball court."

FINALLY. These two boys can take their anger out on the sport they love the most. You stood up, rushing and pushing Kuroko out of the restaurant. "Come on guys, let's go."

And when the four of you reached the court, as usual, Kagami and Aomine were battling off their skills. You sighed, leaning on the fence. "Seriously, why did you bring me here?" You turned to look at Kuroko. Returning your gaze, he shrugged. "You said you wanted to eat. So isn't this technically your fault?"

Ugh, you despised how he would speak sometimes. You were ready to slap him when the ball had hit his face. You burst out laughing, while Kuroko on the other hand, had a big frown polished on his face. "I'm gonna go fix myself up." He walked away, wiping the blood off his nose. As Kagami recovered the ball, he gave you a darkened sneer, but it wasn't an angry expression, somehow, it was more of a prowling man who had the need to satisfy his hunger. He grinned his usual cocky smile before returning to play with Aomine. The blue-haired boy somewhat had the same look, eyes ogling over your body. You raised a brow, thinking that it was just your imagination.

You sat down on the bench. Truly, it was amazing to watch Aomine and Kagami play together, but it was only momentarily, for it was getting boring since basketball wasn't your thing. You huffed. Where was Kuroko anyway? You scrolled through your phone to kill time.

"Is our little toy becoming bored?" Kagami's words caused you to whip your head up and have a quizzical look splattered on your face.

"Toy?" You cautiously went on your feet. "...I think I'll go to the bathroom…"

Your legs moved faster than you intended them to. What were those two plotting? You were sure they hated each other to the point where they shouldn't agree on things. A rush of images flew into your head, images that required you to be exposed to those eyes of theirs. You scoffed at yourself, surprised that you would even consider doing such an act with the two of them. At. The. Same. Time.

You shook your head, then proceeded to stay there until your burning desires had calm down. After, you strided out of the bathroom. But you were blockaded by blue and red. They had sinister grins on their faces, one that clearly was screaming out they were the predators, and you were their sole prey.

"Uh, hey guys." You said dumbfoundedly, not knowing how to react to the situation. "Why are you in the women's restroom?" You raise a brow.

"I don't know, [Name]. Why don't you figure out?" Aomine said, grabbing your wrist and pulling you back into the bathroom. With a slam of the door, you knew you were in a dangerous game. Yet this amused you. You couldn't grasp what was happening when Kagami's muscled arms had wrapped behind you and Aomine was facing you, his hands shoving your legs around his waist. Next thing you know, Aomine was tearing off your pants along with your underwear immediately. He caressed your thighs, slow and teasing. He leaned forward to capture your lips into a deep, breathtaking kiss. He was literally not letting you breathe. Aomine's talented tongue managed to slip past and encircle your tongue in a sloppy way. You were gasping against the kiss, thinking the way this happened too fast. But knowing these two, everything will feel hasty.

You clutched onto Aomine's shoulders, trying to push him off you for a moment so you could catch your breath. The result was the exact opposite; Aomine was pushing his whole body against you, and you had no choice but to accept this rough kiss. When Aomine's growing erection had pressed against yours, the both of you let out a breathy moan. You became wetter, wet enough that you were sure it seeped through Aomine's uniform pants. Hard squeezes at your breasts reminded you to remember that Kagami was still there, holding you firm in place. Aomine finally breaks the kiss, seeing you flushed and bruised. The sight makes him chuckle. It was Kagami's turn.

Your shirt was thrown over your head, and your bra was pushed up, Kagami not bothering to unclip the annoying thing. His teeth were biting your neck, causing you to whimper, but somehow, enjoy it. His rough hands molded your breasts and his fingers were pinching your nipples. You melt into their grasp, hands gripping onto Kagami's arms. Aomine watched with lewd eyes. There was something so sensual about the way you were heaved between two twin towers, how you feel so weightless, and how neither of them showed hesitance. Being ravished by two dominant men in a_ public_ bathroom made you twinge with excitement.

Kagami's fingers slid down towards your abdomen, drifting over your wet region, and you bit your lip to not make any noise. But you knew, the three of you knew, that you were going to be screaming tonight. He shoved three fingers inside, you threw your head back against Kagami's shoulders, throat betraying you and letting out a strangled moan. That single sound earned you Aomine's thumb pressing on your clit. You felt so sensitive and so sinful, having two different men tainting your core. You couldn't wait what it felt like once both their cocks were within you.

As the fingers increased their pace, your legs twitched and you were panting, trying to hold out longer so you could feel more of this touch. Just as you were about to find your release, Aomine and Kagami's movements halted. You let out a grunt of of disappointment. But that soon washed away when a stiff erection shoved against your ass. You then realized that Aomine too was having a painful time with his big bulge that was greatly noticeable against his pants. You reached out to unzip said pants, and it fell down to his ankles. Your legs unwrapped from his waist and Kagami had released you from his hard grip. You were pushed to your knees by Aomine, mouth only inches away from his hard member. He thrust his big self inside your mouth all too suddenly, almost making you gag. You composed yourself and began bobbing your head. Your fingers compressed what your mouth couldn't reach. Your tongue repeatedly slid over the tip. Aomine's low moans escaped his mouth. "Ooh… Fuck.." He breathed out pleasurably. His hands found themselves in your hair, pulling loose strands back to see you take him in. It was really a lustful sight.

You could hear behind you a belt loosening and pants rustling, joining the pile of forgotten clothes. Kagami rubbed himself against yours. You hummed against Aomine as you sucked, causing him to hiss at the vibrations that swiveled against his body. As Kagami's hands grasped your waist, you were alarmed. You predicted that he wasn't going to be gentle. And you were right. He shoved inside you, letting out a relieved moan. Your mouth receded instantly from Aomine to cry out. Your orbs began to swell, turning to look over your shoulder to beg for gentleness. Once you saw Kagami's flaming orbs, it was probably impossible to stop his need from fucking you senseless. Aomine grabbed your chin and returned your mouth where he wanted it to be. Your teeth grazed over his cock. It was difficult to concentrate. Kagami definitely had your body's whole attention. His pace caused you to numb and want shatter into pieces right then and there. The overwhelming feelings of pain and pleasure trembled through your body. Your screams were muffled against Aomine's cock, whose hips were jerking against you.

You could barely hold yourself up when Kagami pulled back your arms and your back clashed with his chest. You had only a slight moment to rest. Kagami withdrew only to enter your other hole from behind. You froze, letting out a distressed cry. Kagami growled at the tightness. Your other hole was attended by Aomine who rammed himself all too impatiently. He heaved your legs high to his waist once again. You shivered at the feeling of being taken by the both of them, screaming, fluttering your eyes shut. Once hand reached behind to tug on Kagami's hair, while the other placed on Aomine's shoulder. Your nails dug in, gripping harder and harder as their paces increased. Your voice was becoming hoarse from all the screaming, and once snapped your eyes open, you could see piercing blue eyes watching you. He'd stare at your bouncing breasts, then back to your face to see you succumb in so much pleasure.

You really couldn't take it. Your head was spinning, you couldn't even think. You forgot about your setting, you forgot about Kuroko, all you knew was Kagami and Aomine fucking you simultaneously made you lose your mind. And you felt your orgasm building up faster.

"K-Kagami…! A-Aomine!" You managed to wail out. The two rushed to meet you, cursing and everything spilled into one sudden moment. It felt like heaven as everything uncoiled, eyes seeing black. Once Aomine and Kagami pulled out and you were set down, Kagami stumbled back and landed on his bottom, panting heavily. Your legs feeling like jelly, couldn't hold you up and were on the floor with him. Aomine managed to lean on the wall. Each party was tired, but satisfied and fulfilled.

"So.." Kagami let out a breathy sigh. "Since when were you interested in girls like [Name], Aomine?" He got a laugh in response.

"Dunno, but I gotta say, Tetsu hooked me up with one sexy girl."

The two men were proud of their work and what you looked like - hair tousled back, body tainted with marks and bruises, exposed just to the both of them.

"You guys are crazy." You manage to say, despite the fact that you were still trying to breathe normally. You shook your head. "But, all that aside, I suggest doing this more some time…" You could feel blood rising up to your cheeks as your eyes drifted to the ground.

Aomine and Kagami smirked. They approached you again, and sauntered down on the floor in front of you.

"We have all night." They both purred.

**EXTENDED ENDING**

As school entered lunch break, the first person that you needed to have a talk with was none other than Kuroko.

"You set me up, didn't you?" You stated, sitting down in front of the desk in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" He replied nonchalantly. You chuckle.

"You left me with Aomine and Kagami. You didn't even bother to return."

"Oh. Well, how did that go?"

You paused, wondering if you were going to be honest or lie to him.

"It was… Fun.." You recalled scenes that happened the night before and it caused you to be embarrassed and look away from Kuroko's face.

"Hmm. I see."

Kuroko shuffled and gathered his supplies. It gave you time to gather back your composure. Once he finished, he stood up and said:

"Maybe I should join in next time."

And your calmness crumbled into dust. Your head snapped to his direction, eyes widened and jaw dropped. He gave you a mischievous smile before he was out the door.


End file.
